Valentine's Sniping: A MorMor fan fiction
by IberianWhoLynx3
Summary: The extremely fluffy Valentine's Day entry for a series of MorMor holiday one-shots. (Yes, we know it's early, but we couldn't resist) Jim decides to celebrate St. Valentine's Day with a bit of... original flair. Seb is not amused. - Lucille and Lilly


Valentine's Day is not something that Sebastian Moran normally cares about. In fact, he hates it. Abhors every second of it. But a little something Seb didn't know was that Jim was quite obsessed with watching people go about their daily lives, especially that time of year when the shops downtown fade from red and green for christmas, to sickening shades of red, pink, and purple. Seb sat in a cushioned chair by the window and looked down onto the sidewalk. The oblivious people down below never looked up, which happened to be convenient. Very convenient, especially for a sniper. Jim wouldn't mind another broken window... Would he?

"Sebby darling, my tie pin's missing." Jim whined from the bedroom.

"Here, it's on the table." Seb grunted. It was 2 in the afternoon, and they hadn't even eaten breakfast yet, let alone lunch. Jim had been absorbed doing something in his room all morning, and apparently he wasn't even dressed yet.

"Christ, Jim, I'm starving. What're you even doing in there?" Sebastian had nearly had enough.

"Nothing, Sebby."

"Uh-huh. Sure."

"Sebastian, I don't need a sarcastic sniper. You need to be serious here."

"Sure you don't."

"Ugh. Fine, you win. Just bring me my tie pin, please."

"Which one, boss?"

"Uh, um the… All of them!"

"The heart one, right?" Sebastian snickered. "It's Valentines Day, you know."

"Of cour- wait, it's Valentine's Day?"

"I heard that. What are you, dressing up as Saint Valentine?"

"Shut up and bring me my tie pin."

Seb walked over to Jim's room. He threw open the door and stared. "Is that- is that a PINK suit?" Jim's sniper collapsed in hysterics on a chair as he threw the tie pin at his boss. "That's what you've been doing all day?" He looked up again. "And- oh God, your hair!" He dissolved into laughter again, falling off the chair and clutching his stomach.

Jim self-conciously tried to cover his hot pink hair, but failed to cover the bright red blush speading up his neck. "What's wrong with it?"

Sebastian recovered for a moment. "Nothing," he said in a slightly high-pitched voice, and then laughed so hard he felt sure he'd never stop.

"Boss, have you seen my rifle? I can't find it anywhere."

Seb heard a faint giggle coming from the couch. "Why Sebastian, why would I know?" asked Jim innocently. "It's your rifle, I'm not responsable for it." He paused. "But if I were you, I would try looking in your closet."

Seb's eyes widened imperceptibly. "What did you DO?" He ran over to his closet and fiddled with the doorknob. "Why won't it open? Ugh!" He nearly fell backwards when it finally opened. "Oh. My. God. You- what- I..."

Jim giggled. "Happy Valentines Day, Sebastian."

"Holy Jesus flipping Christ on a pogo stick!" Sebby ran into the sitting room

"That's the best you can do?"

"With a herring!" he shouted. "Why in Satan's used tissues- It's PINK!"

Jim grinned in satisfaction. "I knew you would like it."

"LIKE it?! But... That was expensive! I'm going to kill you!"

"You're going to kill me with... That?" Jim choked out with laughter.

Seb reached for his gun and looked inside the bullet chamber.

"What the hell? Are these... Chocolates?!"

"I got dark chocolates just for you. They're your favorite!"

"When did I tell you that?" Seb asked dubiously.

"You didn't tell me, Sebby, don't be ridiculous! Your journal told me!"

"Jim, I swear to god-"

"Yessss?"

"If there is one more pink thing in this house I will honestly kill you."

"Aw, Sebby, don't be mad," Jim said mockingly, "You'll be in a better mood tomorrow. Besides," he snickered, "I already know you can't kill me with that thing."

"Of course..." Seb replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"But you may want to turn on the TV." Jim added with a smirk.

His sniper reached for the remote with a defeated look and turned it on. He clicked through a few cartoons, a trashy soap opera, and an interview with that insufferable Sherlock Holmes before reaching the local news. Behind a woman giving the weekly report was a picture of giant pink box on top of a building. Jim was about to snatch the remote out of Sebastian's hand, but he took it back when he realized what the box was.

"For me, Sebby?" He asked with surprise.

"For you," Seb sighed, "Happy Valentine's day, boss."

"I already love it!"

Sebastian muttered something under his breath, but from what Jim could make out, it sounded like "I love you too."


End file.
